Hex bolts, nuts, screws, and other similar threaded devices are used to secure and hold multiple components together by being engaged to a complimentary thread, known as a female thread. The general structure of these types of fasteners is a cylindrical shaft with an external thread and a head at one end of the shaft. The external thread engages a complimentary female thread tapped into a hole or a nut and secures the fastener in place, fastening the associated components together. The head receives an external torque force and is the means by which the fastener is turned, or driven, into the female threading. The head is shaped specifically to allow an external tool like a wrench to apply a torque to the fastener in order to rotate the fastener and engage the complimentary female threading to a certain degree. This type of fastener is simple, extremely effective, cheap, and highly popular in modern construction.
One of the most common problems in using these types of fasteners, whether male or female, is the tool slipping in the head portion, or slipping on the head portion. This is generally caused by either a worn fastener or tool, corrosion, overtightening, or damage to the head portion of the fastener. The present invention is a driving bit design that virtually eliminates slippage. The design uses a series of segmented portions that bite into the head of the fastener and allow for efficient torque transfer between the driving bit and the head portion of the fastener. The present invention eliminates the need for the common bolt extractors as they require unnecessary drilling and tools. With the development of electric screwdrivers, and drills, people have been using, power tools to apply the required torsional forces and remove various fasteners. The present invention provides a double-sided driver end bit, thus allowing for torque to applied to the fastener in both clockwise and counterclockwise directions, thus tightening or loosening the fastener. Most driver end bits have a standardized one fourth inch hex holder, and come in various configurations including but not limited to, square end, hex end, or star end.